Greed
by MJ Awesome
Summary: Gleemonex and Arcom use their flirty coworkers to manipulate the other side: with their sexuality! (Arcom:M/C/RA Gleemonex: RO/J/P )What will people do for money? A lot. R/R C/M P/J? Read and Review! Should be a god one! Very different
1. Gleemonex VS Arcom

Living Large  
  
The woman stepped out of her BMW convertible car, taking the hand of the bus boy. With a simple smile, she flipped her hair and entered the tall skyscraper building. The building was alive with activity. Many workers, or what the people like her called: Guinea Pigs, ran around in chaotic frenzy. Many stopped to smile or wave, but the dark haired woman simple rolled her eyes and stepped onto the elevator. It was a typical morning in Arcom Inc.  
  
The double doors to the staff room flew open. The woman stared at her "higher" co-workers. They were the highest in this company. The best of the best. If there was a way to make money, they knew all the go's and the stop's. First, as we have met, was Monica Geller. The attention needy work girl. She was aggressive and meant business. She was the proud manager of the calls department. She walked over to get herself a nice cup of coffee  
  
"Looks like its payday." A rich, seductive voice rang. Rachel Green, the web site manager was looking at her paycheck. She was the newest employee, only two months now, but she was a pro. She flipped her long, light brown, (almost blonde) hair and smiled. "Good thing too. I need new shoes." She half smiled. She walked across the room to the coffee machine.  
  
"There you are." Chandler Bing said entering. He was a man in his late twenties, like the rest of them. He was the group's comic relief. Especially when times were at their worst, he tried his best to make things easier. This is probably why he was made President and CEO of Arcom Inc.  
  
"James Bond is here." Rachel flirted. She, of course, had no intention of pursuing Chandler, but that's how they were with each other. Everyone had slept with everyone. Every one had stolen, everyone had blackmailed. Yet, they were very, very best friends.  
  
Monica smiled at Chandler. She didn't smile at anyone. She was known as the "Heartless Bitch" of the company, and liked it that way. No one said this to her face. She had the most dirt on every one. She could make you or brake you in a second. And the glory of her title was: No one knew one little thing about her.  
  
"Who's ready to kick some ass?" He asked getting his coffee. All smiled at him. If there was one person's good side to be on, it was his. He had all the benefits, all the perks. He was the million-dollar man here. And getting into his pants, for the girls at least, meant a big bonus. Monica liked him before he was rich though. They had gone to college together. She handed him a letter.  
  
"This arrived this morning." She watched him skim the letter up and sown. Suddenly, he looked very worried.  
  
"We have a problem." He said frantically.  
  
"Yes?" Rachel asked quickly.  
  
"We are being sued. By Gleemonex Co."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
  
  
At another skyscraper, on the other side of the city, the building showed just as much chaos and work as Arcom. Only this was Gleemonex Co.  
  
Phoebe Buffey, the airy secretary, was placing some papers on a desk in a large office. There was another person in the office with her. A man. Phoebe was very good at getting information, even if it meant getting intimate. She did what she had to do to please, every one.  
  
"What are our numbers?" Phoebe's black high heels crossed the room until she stood behind Joey Tribbianni, the smooth talking accountant of the company. He was in charge of the company funds and such.  
  
"Our stock share went up today, and the company raked in a few million yesterday from horny old men looking for porno sites on the Internet." he smiled mischievously.  
  
"That's always good." Phoebe smiled, adding a little sexual tension to the room.  
  
"I hope everyone has gotten down to business." Another voice entered. Ross Geller, (No relation to Monica Geller) walked in one step at a time. "I'm sure that you two have." He was the president of the company, and handled all legal matters. His appearance certainly fit the job: His neatly polished shoes and black suit.  
  
"Good morning sir." Phoebe smiled. Ross nodded.  
  
"Any word from those bastards at Arcom?" He asked hopefully. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"Not yet." Ross looked at her for a moment, and suddenly she was clued in. "It would help of I was at my desk taking call though." She smiled embarrassed. Ross nodded and walked to his desk.  
  
"How will our company benefit from suing Arcom? Really Joe, they have been our best partners for a year now. So what if they borrowed some of our ideas?" He said sadly.  
  
"What? Mr. Geller, they are getting FILTHY RICH off of our ideas! They totally cheated us?"  
  
"First of all, you know me very well Joe, call me Ross. And how did they get our ideas?" Ross asked suspiciously. Joey looked at him nervously.  
  
"That Monica chick said she thought I was hot! She seduced me, it wasn't my fault!" Joey pleaded. Ross simply nodded.  
  
"Look, Joe, next time, think with your brain, not your dick. Okay? We are going down right now! The best thing I can this of is to sell the company if we keep on losing all these millions!" Ross said slamming his annual report on his desk.  
  
"I will try my hardest to stop that from happening. Maybe we need to take out another loan until this Arcom thing blows over." Joey suggested.  
  
"Joey, we still haven't paid our last loan off. We are stuck, we are financially stuck." Ross said rubbing his temples.  
  
"Well, the company might be, but we aren't." Joey smiled. Ross rolled his eyes. Phoebe entered the room.  
  
"Mr. Geller? There is a Chandler Bing, president of Arcom on line two. He would like to speak with you." She said quickly. Ross waved her off and looked at Joey.  
  
"Just think about it sir." Joey said slowly as he left. Ross sat staring at his phone before he picked it up and pressed line two.  
  
"Mr. Bing?" He asked. "Yes, I'm ready to cooperate."  
  
*TBC?*  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO  
  
Different Eh? I got the idea kind of from Gabe, who I am very disappointed in for starting such a wonderful fic and not finishing! I promise, C + M Fans, and R + R fans will be please, Joey and Phoebe fans? I dunno, review! 


	2. The Board Meeting

The Board Meeting  
  
Chandler slammed the phone onto the receiver causing a loud bang. Monica, who was sitting opposite of him filing her nails down in a bored manner, jumped by the sudden noise.  
  
"The only way he will talk to me is in person. He wants to have a meeting this evening, here." Chandler whined putting his head in his hands. Monica, taking this as a time to make a move, slinked behind him and set a hand on each one of his shoulders and because to caress him.  
  
"Don't worry. It will be okay." Monica breathed. Chandler stood up causing Monica's hands to fall.  
  
"No, Monica. If we lose this case against Gleemonex Vikki will leave me." Chandler said nervously. Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Then your fiancée doesn't deserve you." She spat, folding her arms and walking to the other end of the room. The air was thick with tension for a long moment as both just stared. Suddenly, the doors to Chandler's office burst open as Rachel walked inside.  
  
"Well? What's going on?" She snipped. Monica and Chandler focused on her instead.  
  
"We have a meeting with the president and two officials from Gleemonex Co tonight at 5:00 pm." Chandler gulped.  
  
"Oh? What's the president's name?" Rachel asked writing something down in her notebook.  
  
"It's Ross Geller, no relation to Monica. The officials attending will be Phoebe Buffey and Joseph Tribianni. I am very very worried about this so you guys need to make a great impression." Chandler finished.  
  
"I always make a good impression." Rachel smiled as she sat down in the chair across from chandler, folding her legs and bouncing the one on top up and down. "Have I met Ross Geller? The name sound familiar." She asked staring into space.  
  
"He was probably one of the guys you have screwed, in many different ways, in the past." Monica said narrowing her eyes. Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
"At least I've screwed people." She said standing up. "How long has it been since you have had sex?" Rachel asked nearing Monica. Monica put her nose in the air. Chandler, sensing the oncoming of a feud, tried to halt it before it happened.  
  
"Is this really the subject right now?" He asked walking over to Monica's aid. Rachel smiled.  
  
"Come on Chandler, you know this is how we play." A smiled broke over Monica's frowning mouth.  
  
"Yea. You know us by now." Rachel said grabbing Monica's arm and leading her out of the office. "We'll be back at 5:OO then."  
  
Ross smiled. He was very pleased with himself. He was going to ruin Arcom. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for for a year now. He began to type something on his laptop when Phoebe entered.  
  
"Sorry to bother you sir, but at what time is the meeting tonight?"  
  
"5:00 PM. We are holding it there, so will you please let me know when we are supposed to go?"  
  
"I will. Here are the files you asked for. It has all of the partnership laws in the state of New York, so you can win your case against them. I highlighted all of the important information."  
  
"Thanks Pheebs, you're the best." Ross smiled as Phoebe set the manila envelope on his desk.  
  
"Knock them dead." Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I just hope that they decide to come clean so I can drop the whole thing. I mean, Arcom is very important to our company." Ross complained as he opened the envelope and began to thumb through the papers. "Thank you Phoebe, that will be all."  
  
Ross stood up and walked to his window, peering at the busy streets and tall buildings. How had he gotten into this? It seemed like just yesterday he was a naive worker on the second floor. Now, three years and 18 floors later, he's here. It's not like he wasn't happy. He got everything he wanted, like everyone else. But he had gotten here on his own, and he would not let this company fall apart. Even if he had to stake his life on it.  
  
"I want to thank you for meeting with me, especially under these circumstances." Ross greeted the five others from the end of a long oak table in conference room C at Arcom Inc.  
  
"It's a pleasure and an honor sir." Monica said, her voice dripping with honey. If she hadn't have seduced Joey and stolen the ideas, they wouldn't be here, so she tried to act as innocent as she could.  
  
"Let's get down to business." Chandler suggested as he stood. "Arcom Incorporated has been here for, I don't know, 30 years? We have a history of being a totally original and honest company." Chandler said faithfully. Although he knew that this statement wasn't true.  
  
"I think you're wrong there." Joey stood up. He held a paper up and read off of it. "There is a long history of dropped lawsuits and suing proceedings against you too. March 3, 1978: Stealing copywrited ideas and suggestions from Winco International. October 18, 1981: Computer fraud. December 13..."  
  
"Well, that may be so, but I assure you that within the last three years of me being president of Arcom, there have been no such proceedings." Chandler argued. Rachel coughed, signaling chandler to bend down. She whispered into his ear. He looked a bit frightened when he returned, but then gained confidence. "Okay, so maybe there have been a few, but none have been involved with Gleemonex Co." Chandler chuckled nervously. "And plus, this is a partnership, right?" All talked amongst themselves until Ross stood with many papers. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Mr. Bing, what state do we live in?" Ross asked.  
  
"New York." Chandler said simply, a bit taken back from the awkward question.  
  
"Correct. And what are the partnership laws in New York?" Ross asked quickly. Chandler looked at Rachel and Monica who looked away quickly, not knowing what to say. "I didn't think you knew. Under Partnerships and records, the number one law states: "The partnership books shall be kept, subject to any agreement between the partners, at the principal place of business of the partnership, and every partner shall have access to and may inspect and copy any of them at all times." Well, Mr. Bing, do you have a copy of a signed contract stating that this is a partnership?"  
  
"No." Chandler said slowly. He wasn't expecting all of this; there was no way to win this case.  
  
"Yea, funny thing, me neither. I guess that means that this is NOT a partnership and you can be sued and/or arrested for making profits off of our ideas." Ross smiled. Rachel's mouth dropped as she looked through her papers for support.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do about it?" Monica asked with almost a touch of fright in her voice.  
  
"Oh, I plan to take you to jail." Ross smiled. "Or....."  
  
"Thank god there's an or!" Rachel sighed.  
  
"Or you do as we say. Either you sign a contract stating that this is a legal partnership, and we get 70% of profits off of OUR ideas, or we'll see you in court."  
  
"Okay, the "or" wasn't that great." Rachel said under her breath.  
  
"Neither. You have no proof that those ideas were yours." Chandler said stubbornly. Joey stood up again.  
  
"Actually, I have recorded proof provided by Ms. Geller. She stayed at my home for the night a few weeks ago, and she accidentally, I assume, left her memo recorder under my bed." Joey smiled a mischievous smile as Monica put her head in her hands. Joey pressed play and immediately a female voice filled the room.  
  
"I am in Mr. Joey Tribbianni's apartment, he is using the rest room. I need to find the files and get out of here before he thinks I want something." A long pause came, and then finally it continued. "I'm looking under the bed and...Ewe! Who eats sushi in bed? Aha! I found the Gleemonex files. Chandler baby, we're gonna be rich." Joey clicked off the little recorder.  
  
"Ms. Geller, could you clarify that that voice on this recorder was you?" Monica shook her head. Joey rolled his eyes and pressed play.  
  
"Okay, I need to get out of here. We're gonna be rich!" She sang. "We're going to be rich or my name ain't Monica E. Geller!" Joey pressed stop again.  
  
"Okay, slight chance that it might have been me."  
  
"Now, why would someone go through all of that trouble, going to a mans home and looking under the bed? Obviously it was something your company wanted bad enough. Oh, Ms. Geller, this belongs to you I think." He said handing her the recorder. "And these too." He handed her a light pink thong. She began to blush as she shoved it into her briefcase.  
  
"I'm sorry but Ms. Geller's mistake is not going to push me into giving you 70%" Chandler said emotionlessly.  
  
"70% is rightfully ours!" Ross shot back. "Here's another law: Number 27 in Partnership Records: "Any partner shall have the right to a proper financial credit of partnership affairs if: (a) he is wrongfully excluded from the partnership business or possession of its property by his co- partners; (b) If the right exists under the terms of an agreement; (c) Whenever other circumstances render it just and reasonable." That means that we will get reimbursed our money that you owe us no matter what." He paused. "If I don't have a signed contract by the end of the month, Ms. Geller will be in jail and YOUR Company will be history, understand?" Ross said harshly. "We'll be hearing from each other soon."  
  
With that, Ross, Phoebe and Joey left Arcom.  
  
"What a prick!" Rachel sighed running an impatient hand through her hair. "We weren't at all prepared for the 'Law Squad!' Who does he think he is, shooting all that legal shit at us? Ken Starr? God! I need a coffee." Monica stood.  
  
"We just need to do what we do best. We need to get out of it. We have bought our way out of so many other lawsuits and court hearings, let's just do it again."  
  
"No. I won't do it again. I am sick of Arcom having this horrible Reputation. Now we need to pay up to what we have done!" Chandler almost yelled.  
  
"Well, Chandler, that's very noble of you, but Monica's going to go to jail for what she did."  
  
"He's just trying to scare us. Monica can't go to jail for that."  
  
"She stole someone's property, and we are now making millions off of it!" Rachel spat. "We need to soften him up towards us a bit." Rachel said, staring into space. Monica and Chandler both looked at her.  
  
"Hey, Rach, are you dating anyone?" Monica asked calmly.  
  
"Well, not really, I have been going out with this guy named Dan and he's really cool but he wears the same cologne as my dad does so it kind of creeps me out when we kiss. I can't stop think of my dad." She said disgusted.  
  
"Okay, that was kind of an over share." Chandler said looking at the floor than back up at Rachel. "What are you willing to do for Arcom?"  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
What's going to happen? : ) : ) : ) : ) More to come! (Couples will progress in time! GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!!!!) 


	3. Seducing the Competition

Greed  
  
An: Hey! Here is Greed3, but I wanted to let you know some stuff may not add up, and I hope you can just ignore it cuz I'm just too tired to fix anything. Also, be happy I'm even continuing it! Jk lol. Anyway, I do not know how they get into each other's offices so late at night, but ignore that fact, okay? Thank you! Enjoy!"  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Ross, Phoebe and Joey entered Gleemonex to get their stuff and go home. It was 5:45 and they were very tired from their long day. Before Joey and Phoebe where about to get onto the elevator, Ross called them into his office for a brief meeting. Both sighed and groaned, but made their way to Ross' office. Ross was sitting at in his chair with his feet on his desk leaning back. Phoebe and Joey took the chairs across from him.  
  
"Yes?" Phoebe asked quickly. Ross set his feet back onto floor and looked at her.  
  
"We need to lighten Arcom up a bit towards us." He said simply. Phoebe and Joey knew what this meant, and Joey stood ready to take the responsibility.  
  
"I'd rather go after the one with lighter hair, that Monica chick already had her share of the "Joey Love." He said proudly. Ross shook his head.  
  
"No. If we are going to do this, we need to strike fast and make an impact. We need to get them straight in the heart of the company. That's why Phoebe will go after Mr. Bing." He said leaning back. He was pleased with himself.  
  
"Why can't I do it?" Joey whined. Ross glared at him.  
  
"Do you not remember the Monica situation?" He asked. Joey nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Yea, it's probably for the best." He agreed. Phoebe stood.  
  
"I don't want to do it."  
  
"What, Pheebs, we need you!" Ross pleaded. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"With all dear respect sir, I am only a secretary. There is nothing I can do." She said shrugging.  
  
"And that's why he won't suspect anything!" Ross said.  
  
"But another reason is, well, I'm sort of seeing someone at the moment." She said looking at Joey, who was shaking his head.  
  
"Who?" Ross asked. "You never told me about a boyfriend."  
  
"Never mind. I will start tonight." She said with a sigh. Ross smiled.  
  
"Good. You are dismissed."  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"I'm NOT going out on a date with that jerk off! I would rather rot in hell." Rachel shrieked from the other side of the office.  
  
"Please, PLEASE Rachel!" C handler pleaded. Rachel tossed her hair and reached for the door handle. "If you don't, you're fired!" Chandler yelled. Rachel turned around abruptly.  
  
"That is so not fair. You cannot use that against me! Why can't Monica go out with him?" She questioned.  
  
"Because you are a expert at this type of stuff." He appealed.  
  
"So, being a slut is now my line of work? Chandler, I love Arcom, but I won't do it."  
  
"Rachel, we're not asking you to sleep with him, in fact, I don't WANT you to sleep with him. Just get to know him. He was looking over at you throughout the WHOLE presentation."  
  
"I have to sleep with him. That is easier than getting to know him. Then I might like him. Sex is totally different."  
  
"Then sleep with him, I don't care. But don't let your feelings get in the way.."  
  
"Fine. But ONLY one time. Nothing more, and you owe me!"  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Ross paced back in forth throughout his office. He was still stressing over the Arcom/Gleemonex case. He looked at his watch. It was 7:00. He should have gone home an hour ago, but he didn't want to. His life was here, at Gleemonex. He looked at his computer, but his attention changed to the office door as he heard someone enter.  
  
"Who is there?" He asked quickly. His room was dark and he couldn't see who was nearing him. Finally, she flipped on the lights.  
  
"Easy tiger. It's just me." Rachel said seductively. Ross leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Green, is it?" He asked. Rachel chuckled.  
  
"Mrs.? I think not. It's Miss Green. But you can call me ma'am."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Ross saluted. Rachel leaned over his desk. "So..." She breathed. Ross gulped. He had seen her throughout the whole presentation and actually wanted to see her, but he knew why she was here, and he wasn't going to fall for it.  
  
"If you've come here to seduce me and to make me change my mind about Arcom, well, you've got the wrong person. Joey is the one you should talk to." He smiled wryly. Rachel giggled as she kissed the end of one of his fingers while climbing onto his desk. Ross knew exactly what she was trying to do, but honestly didn't care.  
  
"You don't know me very well then do you?" Finally, she sat upon his lap and began to kiss his neck.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Rachel better be doing her job." Chandler groaned. Monica sighed.  
  
"It's Rachel, she'll pull rank." Monica took out Chandler's binoculars and began skimming the dark city. "You're got quite a view from up here, sailor."  
  
"Yea, well, hard work gets you no where in my book. I should be at least ten floors higher than this." Chandler joked. Monica didn't catch onto the joke and turned around.  
  
"Well, you're already on the highest floor." Monica said flatly. Chandler narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yea." He said sadly. She didn't get his joke. Suddenly, there came a knock from Chandler's door. Chandler looked at Monica, who shrugged. Another knock came, and Chandlers called out.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked. A female voice rang.  
  
"It's Phoebe Buffey, from today's meeting." She sang through the door. Monica ducked under his desk and hid. Chandler called for her to come in.  
  
"Hello you. I just came by to let you know how handsome you looked at the meeting today." She said. She wasn't a very good actress, and Monica's mouth dropped when she heard this.  
  
"Well thank you. I work out." Chandler said sarcastically.  
  
"So..."Phoebe breathed like Rachel had with Ross. Chandlers sighed.  
  
"Okay. I know what you are trying to do. It's working." Chandler said rubbing his temples. "Just, please, leave. I'm very very tired not to mention going through a dry spell so..." Chandlers informed Phoebe. Phoebe smiled maliciously.  
  
"Oh, I think I can make your dry spell ALL wet." She said in a seductive tone. She got down on her knees in front of Chandler and began to unbutton his pants. At first Chandler was just going to let her go crazy. But then the thought of Monica under his desk popped into his head and he backed away.  
  
"That's okay. I'm wet now. Thank you, goodbye." Chandler said pushing her out of his office before he shut the door on her. He let out a long annoyed sigh. Monica stood up and leaned onto his desk. "Well, that sucked." Chandler joked. Monica smiled.  
  
"I guess we'll hear from Rachel tomorrow." Monica said looking at her watch. She yawned. I've got to get to bed." Both said goodnight and goodbye.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Thank you for not telling Ross about us." Joey said when Phoebe laid down in bed next to him. Phoebe yawned. "Well? Did you do anything?" He asked with a bit of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Naw. He wouldn't let me." Phoebe said sitting up and climbing on top of Joey. Joey smiled.  
  
"He's got to be either crazy of gay."  
  
"He's probably both because I once married a gay ice dancer." Phoebe smiled. And Joey turned off the lights.... : )  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
I think that CH leaves room for ALL couples, a little less M and Ch. Though, soooo sorry! More soon! : ) 


	4. Negotiations

Greed  
  
PLEASE READ A/N  
  
"A/N: I have been getting reviews from a person, and I just wanted to say: Hey Emma fan: I know that you TRULY didn't like my story, and everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but I don't take it too well when someone complains about my writing and THEN gives me suggestions. I don't care if you don't like my work, and I could care less if you read it or not! I have people who read my stuff everyday and tell me how much I love it, and I'm NOT going to stop writing it because I LOVE THESE PEOPLE AND I WILL NOT LET THEM DOWN! LOL~ (Examples: RnRlovers4ever, Rachel4Ross, Joey and Phoebe Fan, Lobster lover, Jenni Geller Bing, Princess of the Phone Booth, Allison, Jenniferfan 100, RRandCM, VeroGeller, etc! Either way, I LOVE YOU ALL:) But DO NOT say stuff about it and THEN give me suggestions because OBVIOUSLY I'm not going to take it.  
  
HAVE A NICE DAY!!!  
  
The next day, Joey and Phoebe were late for work, arriving together. This didn't raise Ross' suspicions because he had something else, or someone else on his mind. Joey entered Ross' office for the morning grosses.  
  
"...And THAT raised our company outcome by 7%. In the connection depart...who is she?" Joey asked with a smug grin on his face, noticing that Ross was staring off into space again.  
  
"Whose who?" Ross asked puzzled.  
  
"The girl? The one you're fantasizing about right this second?" Joey asked again. Ross looked at Joey, like he was about to tell him, and then burst into laughter.  
  
"Me? Right. I have time for women?" Ross chuckled. Joey gave him a funny look, and then continued to tell him the daily incomings and outgoings. Ross, once again, began to daydream. Joey sighed and folded up his laser pointer. Ross snapped back.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked. Joey looked t him.  
  
"I'm going to come back later, once you're done having your head in the clouds." He paused. "Obviously you are crazy over this girl, don't be ashamed. Someday, I might even find a girl to tame me." Joey joked. Ross smiled.  
  
"Yea, tell Phoebe I said hi, by the way." Ross leaned back staring at Joey with a knowing look. Joey just half smiled and left the office.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"So, how did it go? Did you seduce him? Is he dropping the charges?" Monica asked. Rachel looked at her and laughed.  
  
"You know what? I completely forgot to even so much as bring up the charges." Rachel was a little shocked herself that she had forgotten to do the main thing she had even gone there for. Well, at least the second thing.  
  
"How could you forget? Rachel, we were counting on you! Do I have to go and do it myself?" Monica screeched.  
  
"Mon-Monica, you're getting all screechy again. And no, I will just go back there, during lunch and straighten this whole situation out." Rachel said, nodding. Monica sighed.  
  
"Fine, but Rachel you have to do this for us! I cannot go to jail! I would be someone's bitch!"  
  
"Aww Mon, you don't have to worry about that, you ARE the bitch." Rachel said comfortingly. Monica glanced at her, then returned to the paperwork she had to complete.  
  
Rachel walked into Chandler's office to let him know that she needed to extend her lunch hour. Chandler waved her off as soon as she had entered, he was on the phone. Rachel usually would have gone outside and waited, but being particularly curious, she waited outside the doorway listening. She heard him talking in a hurt tone, along with a lot of passion. He could either be talking to Mr. Geller, or his fiancée. Finally, he asked whoever he was talking to, 'Are you sure this is what you want?" And then he sighed. Soon she heard him set the phone onto the receiver, and Rachel entered again.  
  
"Mr. Bing?" She asked. Chandler looked up.  
  
"Yes Rachel?" He asked emotionless. She couldn't really read him at the time. His face was just serious. She didn't know what was going on.  
  
"I- uh, I need to extend my lunch hour today." She said simply. Chandler just nodded.  
  
"Take as long as you like." Rachel reluctantly walked out of the room, and took a cab to Gleemonex.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Rachel walked up to Phoebe, who was sitting behind her desk with her headset on, flipping through a magazine. Rachel waited for Phoebe to help her, but when she didn't, Rachel cleared her throat loudly. Phoebe looked up.  
  
"Can I help you?" She said cordially. Rachel nodded.  
  
"I need to see Mr. Geller?" She said simply. Phoebe looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, do you have an appointment?" She asked. Rachel stalled.  
  
"Well, no, but I really need to talk to him..." She tried. Phoebe looked at her and tried to find some sort of sympathy within herself, and succeeded.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you some time, but you only have 20 minutes. That's when his next meeting starts. Now, hold on I need to beep you in." She said as she hit the intercom to Ross' office.  
  
"Yea, Ross?" She asked. It as silent for a moment, then he came on.  
  
"Yup?" He asked. Phoebe looked up at Rachel then at the intercom.  
  
"There is an attractive woman here to see you." She said teasingly. Ross laughed.  
  
"What's her name?" He asked.  
  
"Rachel." Rachel informed Phoebe. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Yea, she stated it is Rachel. She's from Arcom." She added.  
  
"Oh, yea let her in." Ross said mildly enthusiastically. Phoebe motioned for Rachel to enter. Rachel walked into the large office she had just been at hours ago and sat in the chair across from Ross' desk, crossing her legs and setting her briefcase down. Ross smiled.  
  
"So, what can I do you for?" He asked half jokingly. Rachel smiled beneath her scowl.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about business. Arcom VS Gleemonex. It's a bit ridiculous, isn't it?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I see. You are the one who has to do all the dirty work for Arcom, aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rachel snipped. Ross Leaned back.  
  
"Doesn't it ever bother you that they use you as a piece of meat?" He asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Still, don't know what you're talking about." She said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Miss Green, your company is using you as a decoy to the enemy. Hell, we do it too. Phoebe went over to Arcom while you were here last night." He smiled. "Good job convincing, by the way." He added. Rachel flipped her hair.  
  
"Back to why I'm here." She started. Ross looked at her.  
  
"Do you want to go out for some lunch?" He asked. Rachel looked at him angrily.  
  
"Excuse me, but I came here for a reason." She spat. Ross smiled.  
  
"There's time for that later, come on." He said going over to the door. He stepped out. "Hey, Phoebe, cancel all of my meetings for the next two hours, ask if we can reschedule." He said looking at Rachel.  
  
"Sure thing, Mr. Geller." Phoebe said picking up her phone. Ross dragged Rachel out of Gleemonex.  
  
Rachel sat silently in Ross car. It was a nice car. She wasn't sure what kind it was, though. She looked over at him, then back at the road ahead. Ross pulled in to the parking lot of Baja Fresh, and both walked to the door. Once seated and waiting for their food, Rachel tried again to convince Ross to drop the charges.  
  
"Mr. Geller-"  
  
"Please, call me Ross."  
  
"Okay, Ross. Listen, Monica, or Ms. Geller, knows she made a mistake. You know how it is in this business. Push and pull, give and take, right and wrong. You just don't know which one to chose." She attempted.  
  
"Rachel, you make some good points, I want you to think about joining the Gleemonex team. Higher pay, better hours, a cleaner reputation...." He tried to convince.  
  
"Are you offering me a job?" She said a bit offended. Ross shook his head.  
  
"No, actually, I have something for you to take back to your company president. Gleemonex would like to buy Arcom." He said before thanking the waiter for their food.  
  
"You want to BUY Arcom?" She questioned. Ross nodded slowly.  
  
"I THINK that's what I just said."  
  
"Mr. Bing will never go for it, you know that right?" She tried. Ross didn't listen.  
  
"I think it would be best for your company."  
  
"To put t to sleep? To leave more than 500 people out of a job? Well that's just peachy keen for Gleemonex, but what about us?" She snapped. Ross was expecting this kind of reaction.  
  
"Listen, Mr. Bing and I would go on parts for the company. No one would be higher than the other. We could work together and make the biggest and best website company ever." He smiled. Rachel thought of this. It wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"You have one SUCKY trait." She sighed.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Getting people to listen to you." She smiled. "So, are you going to drop the charges?" She asked. Ross leaned back again.  
  
"Is Gleemonex buying Arcom?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Then that's my answer too." He smiled smugly.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Rachel hasn't come back and it's after closing time." Monica informed Chandler. Chandler shrugged.  
  
"So? Arcom is going to shit anyways." He said sadly.  
  
"Chandler, you have been like this for hours, what is wrong?" Monica asked. Chandler looked at her from his desk.  
  
"I talked to my fiancée at 12:00. Yea, or should I say, ex-fiancée." He added. Monica gasped.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She met someone else. An old boyfriend, I don't know. I guess it was all kind of ridiculous anyways." He sighed.  
  
"Chandler, I know it must be hard." She sighed.  
  
"I just want something to get my mind off of it. I just want-" He paused.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Sex." He shrugged simply. "Just harmless, fun sex. No strings attached." He said rubbing his head.  
  
"Sex?" She asked, smiling a bit.  
  
"Yup. Where can I get that?" He asked. Monica smiled.  
  
"Main Street." She joked. Chandler looked out his window.  
  
"I'm sorry I always ignored the signs." He almost whispered. Monica looked at him strangely.  
  
"What signs?" She asked.  
  
"The signs that showed that you were in love with me."  
  
XOXOELIZBETHXOXO  
  
More soon, sorry it took so long, ideas welcome! 


	5. Monica and Chandler and Ross' other half...

Greed  
  
(A/N: Hey! Thank you ALL for your reviews! I am loving them! UHM.. I am really excited about this fic because I am getting a lot of reviews, and I am trying to break my record of 84. So, if there is any way you can help this, be my guest!)  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Monica stood in front of chandler's desk, a bit confused about how he put it all together, but then again she had never been too secretive about them. She smiled.  
  
"Well, I accept your apology, but I guess I am sorry too."  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything." Chandler reassured her. Monica shook her head.  
  
"No. I should have told you how I felt a long time ago." She smiled. "So, now that we know, uh, would you like to go get a cup of coffee or something?" She asked hopefully. Chandler paused for a long while, just staring at her.  
  
"Look, Monica, how long have we been in this business?"  
  
"About six years?" She guessed.  
  
"We know by now that, careers and romance just don't mix. Not right now, not with the job we have." He said trying to let her down gently. Monica nodded.  
  
"Oh. Okay. I'll just go-" She said walking out. She got to his door and paused. "Why did you even bring it up then?" She asked not waiting for an answer. She was out of the room.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Rachel walked out of Ross' office. She was tired, with all the talking and all. She began to let her mind wander in the cab she took home. Part of her really wanted to join the Gleemonex team. She wanted to see Ross every day... What was she thinking? It's not as if she were attracted to Ross. Was she? She started to get a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if Chandler didn't want to sell? Would she have the guts to quit and go to Gleemonex? She just didn't know. She would worry about it in the morning.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, NO!!!" Chandler said walking into his office. Rachel followed in behind him, looking emotionally drained.  
  
"Chandler, just think about it! This could be good for us..."  
  
"No, I am not selling to those sellouts over at Gleemonex. We will just have to-"  
  
"Have to what? Ruin our reputation even more? Drive us further into the hole that we've dug?" She almost yelled. "Monica has been that straw that has broken the camel's back. We have no other options and with the rate we are falling, we are closer to filing for liquidation than coming up with anything else. Now we can either lose our company to the banks, leaving over 500 people out of a job, or we can *merge* with Gleemonex, maybe even making the biggest financial up our company has had." She said sitting down, feeling victorious. Chandler just stared at her for a long moment before sitting at his desk.  
  
"Whose side are you on?" He asked in a perplexed tone. Rachel was silent. She frowned.  
  
"I'm not choosing sides. Mr. Geller just-"  
  
"I never should have sent you to help." He said in a cold tone. Rachel glared at him.  
  
"What? What does this have to do with me?" She asked confronting him.  
  
"You give up too easily! Plus, you get your emotions involved, and I can't have that."  
  
"This was my first time....well, for you guys. But I tried my best, I'm sorry that Mr. Geller had better ideas than this company has."  
  
"And you're not choosing sides?" He said non-believing. Rachel grunted.  
  
"You are too damn stubborn! Arcom is dying! You said so yourself, it's going to shit. And you won't even do one thing about it!"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" He yelled.  
  
"Sell!" She shouted as she left. At this point she didn't care if she were fired or not. This was ridiculous. He was one weak boss.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Ross sat at his desk, pretending to be focusing on the grosses again, but had his mind somewhere else, actually, in another building. He looked out the window, wishing he could see what she was doing now, Rachel that is. He leaned back and called Phoebe in. Soon, she ambled into the room with her clipboard.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Geller?"  
  
"Pheebs, it's just Ross. And, please, will you do me a personally favor?"  
  
"Not again!" She sighed, kneeling.  
  
"No, not that!" Ross exclaimed, making her get back to her feet.  
  
"If you don't need me to shine your shoes, what?" She asked. (Shining his shoes, not what you thought at first, eh?)  
  
"Okay, what can I do?"  
  
"Call Rachel Green, see if she talked to Mr. Bing yet and convinced him to sell. If not, send her some roses to seal the deal." He smiled, looking down at his papers, still thinking about her. Phoebe wrote it all down. She frowned at the last thing he said, and looked at him for a long moment.  
  
"What about your wife, sir?" She asked. Ross went pale with guilt for a moment, before shrugging it off.  
  
"What about her?" He asked.  
  
"Do you want me to send her roses?" She asked. Ross just stared.  
  
"You know Emily and I are having a tough time right now. She wants a separation, and personally, I do too. So let's leave it at that." He said taking a swig of his coffee. Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"Maybe you need to give your marriage another chance before finding a little thing on the side, aka Rachel Green, and end up divorcing your second wife!" Phoebe said sitting down in his chair.  
  
"Hey, I tried. Okay?" He paused. "And I really like Rachel. She is very important to-"  
  
"The company." Phoebe finished.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ross hissed.  
  
"Ross, you are using her to get Arcom into your greedy little hands!"  
  
"So what if I am? Okay? I like her, so it counts! YES I need her help, but that was coincidence!" He shot at her. Phoebe stood.  
  
"Do you want red roses, or pink?" She asked changing the subject wearily. Ross looked at her hopelessly.  
  
"I don't know, you choose." He said sitting down. Phoebe walked towards the doors.  
  
"Maybe that's your problem, you have to have someone tell you what it is." She said before she left. And for once, he was speechless.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Monica filled Chandler's coffee mug, trying not to look upset. Chandler looked at her, trying not to look interested.  
  
"How many nights have you stayed after this week?" He asked her. She shrugged.  
  
"All five." Chandler sat back once more.  
  
"So, what's new with you?" He asked. Monica shrugged once more.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Look, Monica, I'm sorry, okay? I just-"  
  
"YOU just what Chandler? YOU don't have time to pay attention to people's feelings? You don't think I'm good enough for you?"  
  
"No, I just-"  
  
"Well, Chandler, you had your chance." She said slamming the coffee pot down. Chandler rubbed his temples.  
  
"I like you too, okay? I don't know why I've been feeling like this lately, but all I want to do is....throw you down on this desk and kiss you all over." He said laughing. Monica folded her arms.  
  
"Is this funny to you?" She asked. Chandlers stood up.  
  
"No, is this?" He asked kissing her passionately. At first she was resistant, then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, fully. Things might just get complicated.  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO 


	6. Panic Attack

Greed  
  
Phoebe paced around Joey's small office. Soon Joey entered, arms full of papers. He paused and looked up at her.  
  
"Hey, what's up, Pheebs?" He asked. Phoebe bit her lip, peeling off a light layer of skin.  
  
"I'm worried Joe. Gleemonex doesn't seem to be rising. And now Ross wants to bring Rachel Green onto the staff. I don't know if this is a good idea." She said pacing again. Joey paused.  
  
"What is wrong with that?" He asked. Phoebe looked at him dramatically.  
  
"How long have we been dating?" She asked. Joey shrugged as he finally set his papers down.  
  
"We've worked together for a few years, I guess we've been together for about three. Why?" He asked.  
  
"Joey, I know that you have other girls on the side-" She paused. "And Rachel is a pretty girl. I don't want you to go for her, that's all." She said about to leave. Joey halted her.  
  
"W-w-w-wait, listen, I DO have other girls on the side. But if that's HONESTLY bothering you, just let me know. I didn't think we were serious." He said chuckling nervously. Phoebe looked hurt.  
  
"Oh." She said simply. She looked at him and smiled a forced smile. "Okay then."  
  
"Uh, I'm guessing that isn't the reason why you came in here." He said sitting. Phoebe looked at him a moment.  
  
"It's nothing serious." She said backtracking back to his comment. Joey sat up.  
  
"Phoebe, are you getting at something?" He asked, getting frustrated at himself that he couldn't establish what she was trying to get across.  
  
"I WANT to be serious." She finally said, sitting down across from him. Joey had never EVER been serious with someone. Sure, he liked Phoebe. But LOVED? He didn't know. "I want to actually date, or even move in together. I don't want to see you with other girls or be with other guys." She paused. Joey looked at her. He would never want to hurt her. But he couldn't change who he was. Not right now, at least.  
  
"I can't."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The buzzing of the Arcom intercom shot Monica and Chandler straight up. How did they fall asleep on Chandler's desk like that? Monica began to dress quickly, Chandler did the same. Suddenly, the double doors flew open to Rachel, eyes down on a folder, walked in.  
  
"Mr. Bing, I need your signat-AH!" She screamed. Quickly she turned around, not facing them. "Hey Rach, you want some coffee. Sure, I'd love some coffee..." She began to mumble as she hurried out. Soon, both were fully clothed. Chandler looked at his watch.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" He yelped as he began scrimmaging around the room, pulling lose papers into a pile. Monica walked around slower, still dazed and confused. "Mon, can you help? Our meeting with Gleemonex is in ten minutes!" He yelled. Monica picked up a paper by her foot, walking over to him.  
  
"Well, was it like you thought it would be like?" She asked. Chandler turned to her.  
  
"What? It's not like we haven't one it before." He said. Which was true, he and Monica, he and Rachel, whatever the circumstances, he had slept with a lot of girls in his company. Monica brushed off what could have been a diss and handed him his brief case.  
  
"Let's go." He said, hurrying out of his office.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The conference room C was a little hotter to Chandler this time due to the fact of him RUNNING to make it there. He sat down, rummaging through papers, looking up and Ross, Phoebe and Joey, who were sitting at opposite ends of the table. Rachel leaned in and handed him his folder.  
  
"Here. Go ahead." She coxed. Chandler thanked her and stood.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen-" He began. Monica slowly slipped into the room. Rachel turned to see her, then her eyes widened. Monica looked at Rachel and mouthed 'What?' and Rachel motioned towards Monica's mis- buttoned Monica tuned towards the corner to fix it. Rachel turned back to see Ross standing.  
  
"Cut the shit, Bing." Ross began. Rachel sat down in the middle of the two companies, ready to go to either's aid. "Gleemonex has TRIED to be fair, but it just doesn't seem to be working. Now, listen up. I'm sure Miss Green has already approached you with our suggestion and-"  
  
"Yes, she had, and I have turned away that suggestion each time it is risen. When my grandfather created this company in 1967, it was the BEST Company in Manhattan. Then, some new, flashy company appeared. We were here first, and if anyone should have to collaborate, it's you with us." He finished. Ross looked annoyed. He looked over at Joey. Joey stood.  
  
"Mr. Bing, you bring up excellent points, but why don't you hear us out. When your grandfather created this company, did he imagine it having So much bad publicity? Hell, Arcom was the subject of last week's 20/20! And what was the subject of that evening? It was 'which companies screw you over.' Out of 20, Arcom was number one. You're lucky you even have an opportunity like this. This is a once in a life time deal." He finished. Phoebe looked at him.  
  
"You have NO idea." She said under her breath, but loud enough to get a brief stair from the others. Ross looked at Chandler, then at Rachel.  
  
"Let's face it. Arcom is in the toilet. Mr. Bing, your pride could end your grandfather's company. The only thing that would be different if you converted over to us would be the name." He smiled satisfied, sliding what appeared to be a book of papers needed to be signed for the process to begin. Rachel looked at Chandler pleadingly. He held the pen clinched into his hand. He swallowed hard.  
  
"I would like to take a brief break. I will have my decision in a few moments." Chandlers said as he stood to exit the room. Chandler didn't wait for a response. He quickly sprinted out of the conference room and back to his office. Once in the far corner, he loosened his tie and began to breath heavily. What was he going to do? This wasn't at all what he had planned for this company. He was planning on taking Arcom where it had never been. And he didn't even do that because Arcom had been in the toilet MANY times. Monica entered his room, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Chandler?" She asked as she neared him. Chandler didn't stop breathing heavily. "Oh, God, Chandler you're turning blue, came you breathe?" She asked frantically. Chandler shook his head. He was trying desperately to get the air to his lungs, but no breath seemed to be big enough. "Chandler, I'm calling an ambulance!" She said worriedly. Chandler nodded and continued to try and breath.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"He suffered from a panic attack. I would find it best in his condition to take some time off." The paramedic said as he stood in the doorway of the office. Monica and Rachel nodded. Chandler, now fine, sat wearily at his desk. Monica neared him.  
  
"Did you hear that Chandler? You need a short vacation." She repeated. Chandler looked at her.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm not deaf." He joked. Monica smiled.  
  
"I'm going to go and get you some water." Monica said as she left. Rachel neared him.  
  
"I know I am the last person you want to see right now." She said as she sat close to him. He shook his head.  
  
"No, it's always a pleasure." He said softly. Rachel smiled.  
  
"Well, I signed my share of the papers." She said, then flinched, hoping she wouldn't set Chandler off again. Chandler shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Where do I sign?" He asked. Rachel handed him the papers, but then pulled back.  
  
"You don't have to do this?" She said. Chandler rolled his eyes.  
  
"Make up your mind!" He sighed. Rachel smiled.  
  
"I mean, I know you are doing this because I forced you to." She said. Chandler looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I know you're crazy about his Ross guy, and I wouldn't want to mess up your whole 'Rachel saves the day' act." He joked. "But also, you were right on target. This IS best for Arcom." He said nodding. Rachel thanked him and took the papers to Ross, who was waiting out in the hall.  
  
"He signed them." She said simply. Ross smiled.  
  
"Seriously?" He said loudly. Rachel nodded. Ross looked through the papers excitedly. He looked up and Rachel who was staring at him. Ross finally leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Rachel smiled and kissed him back, placing her hands on his cheeks. Soon he pulled away. "Thank you for everything." He sighed. Rachel nodded.  
  
"No problem. Say, I was wondering, do you want to have dinner some-" Before she could finish, Phoebe turned the corner, not paying attention to anyone but Ross.  
  
"Ross, your wife called again!" She said in an exasperated tone. Rachel's eyes widened in Ross' direction.  
  
"Your WHAT?" She asked.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	7. Love is the Problem

Greed  
  
"That was very nice of you, what you did for Rachel that is." Monica said as she handed Chandler his briefcase.  
  
"Yea, just- don't tell anyone. It would really ruin my rep." He smiled.  
  
"So, maybe once you're feeling better, we can-"  
  
"Chandler, Arcom is NOT selling." Rachel yelled as she entered the room. "I want Gleemonex to ROT!" She screamed. Ross soon filed in after her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you already signed." He yelled back.  
  
"Yea, when I liked you. YOU HAVE A WIFE!" She hollered. Ross rolled his eyes.  
  
"You don't understand! My wife and I are separated! We're, we're...ON A BREAK!"  
  
"Yea, well, you made vows to her, and until there is no ring on your finger-" Rachel began.  
  
"W-w-w-wait." Monica began. "Rachel, a guy being married has never stopped you in the past." Monica pointed out. Rachel looked at her, then at Ross.  
  
"Yea, for a nice screw one night. Not someone I would pursue a relationship with!" She immediately covered her mouth. Why had she said that?  
  
"Oh, My God. Rachel Green said the 'R' word! You said relationship!" Monica joked.  
  
"What are you, 5?" Rachel asked as she rolled her eyes at Monica who was jumping around the room. Monica, realizing that she was totally out of character, straightened herself up and frowned, walking back towards chandler and out of the line of fire between Ross and Rachel.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just never heard you say something like that about a guy." Monica said, looking over at Ross who really had nothing to do but stand there and listen.  
  
"Well, I guess I just liked this one."  
  
"I'm sorry to interfere, but I have to go get to bed." Chandler began as he walked to the door. He paused. "Monica, you coming?" He winked at her. She smiled at jogged after him. Rachel stood, arms folded, facing the window. Ross walked over to her.  
  
"Very few people in my life have given me that head over heels feeling." Ross began. "That's got to mean something, right?" He asked. Rachel shrugged.  
  
"I rarely get the feeling that I need someone." She said turning to face the window again.  
  
The streets were lit, though towards the sky everything was pitch black. It seemed sort of romantic. Ross soon came behind her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her mildly. Rachel didn't stop him. Rachel tilted her head so that it rested on his shoulder. Ross leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, multiple times, and finally Rachel put her hand back and untied her hair, waiting for her long, sand colored hair tumble down her back. Ross turned her towards him and looked into her eyes, making Rachel feel like she was in one of her cheep romance novels. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him overpoweringly and intensely in return. Ross pulled her closer to him, and pulled her on top of Chandler's vacant desk.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Chandler, don't ever leave me." Monica said breathlessly as she climbed off of Chandler and back to her side of the bed. Chandler gasped for breath.  
  
"Oh, my God." He sighed. Monica smiled.  
  
"I know!" She squealed at she leaned to her side, facing him. Once both had calmed down, Monica began stroking his chest. "So, was it good for you?" She joked. Chandler smiled.  
  
"Absolutely." He laughed. "What a workout. Whew." He said as he climbed out of bed, pulling the sheets around his waist. Monica grabbed the comforter before it went along with the sheets and covered herself up. Chandler walked to his door, and then peered back at Monica who was smiling at him. He walked over to her and kissed her deeply, then walked back to exit the room.  
  
Once Monica was alone in the room and heard the shower start, she got up in hopes to join him. Passing through the living room, she noticed a red beeping light on Chandler's answering machine. They must have been too busy to answer. Being curious, she walked over and pressed the button. She went in the kitchen as it played and got herself a glass of water.  
  
"Hey Chandler." A familiar voice said. "It me. I was, uh, I was thinking about us, and our breakup, and I don't know. Maybe it's this time of year or, maybe something more. But I just need to talk to you about us, ok? Call me, okay sweetie?" The voice said before the man on the message machine took over. It had been Chandler's ex-fiancée.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Pheebs, I'm sorry." Joey said, noticing that Phoebe was doing her best to avoid him.  
  
"What are you sorry for? We're not serious." She said. Joey sighed.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been in a real relationship. It kind of freaked me out, okay!?" Joey sighed. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry too."  
  
"But the truth is..."He paused. Phoebe looked him in the eyes awaiting the rest.  
  
"What? The truth is what?" She asked softly.  
  
"The truth is that if I were to have a real relationship...I wouldn't want anyone else. I would want you to be that one woman." He comforted. Phoebe felt a grin crawl across her stone face.  
  
"Really?" She asked. Joey nodded, and pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"I love you, Pheebs." He said. Phoebe pulled away.  
  
"Then show me." She whispered huskily. Joey took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his, bringing her into a love locked kiss. Phoebe felt her knees tremble and her heart beat faster and faster. She smiled inside. She had actually tamed the beast.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I have had the WORST case of writers block..EVER! Okay, I don't need opinions, I need to know what I am going to have happen next. I need the climax, ppl! I need to bring closure to this story so I can move on with my other fics without feeling guilt! Please help me!!! 


End file.
